After a storm has passed and emergency repairs are complete, a utility may be faced with the daunting task of restoring service, such as power, water, gas, etc., to multiple customers. For example, three days after Hurricane Irene struck the east coast and after the initial emergency restorations, the state of Massachusetts was faced with over 65,000 power outages and over 10,000 transformer failures.